Moje pieskie życie
by toroj
Summary: Wspomnienia Krzywołapa z dzieciństwa. Opowiadanie napisane jako challenge. Zakończone.


Pojedynek z Psią Gwiazdą, toroj Moje pieskie życie 

Określenie „pieski żywot" w przypadku kota brzmi wyjątkowo ironicznie. Ja jednak lubię nie tylko nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, ale także wyławiać z nich samo sedno, osnowę rzeczywistości, rdzeń - wszystko jedno, jak to nazwiemy – a potem z chłodną przyjemnością oglądać go ze wszystkich stron. Wpierw nie wiedziałem dlaczego to robię, potem doszedłem do wniosku, mającego największy stopień prawdopodobieństwa, że znany wróg jest mniej groźny. Poznaję więc swoich wrogów, niebezpieczeństwa codziennego życia osoby, która miała nieszczęście urodzić się w kocim ciele.

Moje pierwsze wspomnienie dotyczy światła.

Nie, skłamałem. Kiedy próbuję uporządkować w jakiś sposób swoją pamięć, do koszyczka z numerem jeden muszę wrzucić reminiscencje miękkości, ciasnoty, walki z własnym nieposłusznym ciałem, mrok wypełniony jednostajnym wznoszącym się i opadającym dźwiękiem, który dopiero później potrafiłem odpowiednio nazwać: mruczenie, głos mojej matki. Ruchliwe obiekty wokoło były moim bezimiennym rodzeństwem.

Światło pojawiło się w następnej kolejności, fascynując i wabiąc całą naszą czwórkę. Z perspektywy czasu oceniam jego wpływ jako silniejszy niż ten wywierany na mnie przez kocimiętkę czy miłosne zewy kocich panien. Kocimiętce i pieśniom potrafię się oprzeć, a światłu nie potrafiłem. Może dlatego, że byłem dzieckiem. Dzieci żyją intensywniej, czują mocniej i są takie ufne, tak bardzo wierzą w swoją nieśmiertelność. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz z bezpiecznego gniazda, jakie matka urządziła nam pod deskami werandy. Oszołomiony, oślepiony, pijany niewiarygodną ilością wielkich, gigantycznych! bodźców, które nie mogły się pomieścić w tak małym ciele jak moje, zataczałem się na miękkich łapkach w niezmierzonej jasnej przestrzeni, która wtedy wydawała mi się biała jak mleko – pierwszy koci kosmonauta w galaktyce Trawnik-Na-Tyłach-Domu.

A zaraz potem groźna przygoda w pozaprzestrzeni pozawerandowej. Utrata kontaktu z podłożem: w jednej chwili miauczący z przerażenia, najeżony, jakby każdy włos chciał uciec z mej drżącej skóry, znalazłem się gdzie indziej, czując nowy zapach, słysząc powolne, głuche bicie serca kogoś innego, nie mojej matki. Ludzki głos... nie pamiętam słów, zresztą wtedy nie miały dla mnie żadnego sensu, były tylko jeszcze jednym dźwiękiem, pozbawionym głębszego znaczenia, jak deszcz pukający o deski, jak skrzypienie okiennic lub oddalone szczekanie psa gdzieś na sąsiedniej posesji. Być może dziecko, które mnie podniosło wtedy z ziemi, wołało: Patrzcie, patrzcie, kotek, kiciuś! – albo coś równie banalnego, nie wiem. Widocznie ktoś nakazał mnie uwolnić, bo wróciłem na swoją własną planetę – i do rodziny.

Może do koszyczka numer trzy powinienem włożyć nieuświadomione jeszcze uczucie frustracji, że nie potrafię zrzucić z siebie ciężaru tego straszliwego doświadczenia, dzieląc go z kimś innym. Nie mogłem, nie umiałem o nim opowiedzieć, dysponując tak marnym instrumentarium jak zwykłe „miau", „mru" i nie do końca opanowany język ciała. Spoglądając wstecz na samego siebie w postaci dwutygodniowego kociaka, mogę stwierdzić, że już wtedy byłem nienormalny. Koty, owszem, odczuwają potrzebę wyrażania uczuć. Kolejne doświadczenia pozwoliły mi się przekonać, że radzą sobie z tym nie gorzej od ludzi, lecz na tym kończą się ich możliwości przekazu. O ile koci behawiorysta znalazłby dla siebie mnóstwo smacznych kąsków, werbalnie kocia rasa przypomina jałową przestrzeń kuchennej posadzki i nie odczuwa potrzeby zmian w tym względzie. Niemota jest jednym z moich ulubionych „wrogów", którego oglądam często i bardzo dokładnie.

W kolekcji mych „pierwszych razów" znajdują się takie okazy jak właśnie ów pierwszy dramatyczny spacer, pierwsze pieszczoty otrzymane z ludzkiej ręki, ale także uderzenie ścierką, kiedy odważnie postanowiłem eksplorować stół na werandzie, skuszony wonią jedzenia. Skupię się jednak na widoku swojej rodziny – pięciu barwnych plamach na zielonym tle trawy – obrazie, który przechowuję w pamięci ze względów sentymentalnych, nie mogąc się zdecydować na wepchnięcie go w te rejony archiwum, których nigdy nie odwiedzam, gdzie leżą na zakurzonym stosie wszystkie schwytane myszy, podarte w zabawie szmaciane piłeczki, denerwująco piszczące wróble i tym podobne błahe sprawy. Czyż jest coś bardziej słodkiego i kiczowatego od gromadki dzieci, bawiących się beztrosko w słoneczny dzień na trawniku wśród stokrotek? Perspektywa nieco z góry, musiałem więc oglądać ich z najwyższego stopnia werandy lub nawet z poręczy. Moja matka – piękna, z wzniesioną czujnie arystokratyczną głową, czerwonofutra niczym płomień, a dokoła niej moje siostry i brat. Dwie puchate kulki, o futerkach zdobnych w mapy biało-rdzawo-burych kontynentów i trzecia w szaro-bure prążki jakby ów malec chodził w przybrudzonej piżamie. Obracam ten obraz w głowie, ubieram w metafory i bawię się nim jak myszką na gumce, a potem odkładam do właściwego koszyczka, aż do następnego razu.

Prędko odkryłem, że jestem podobny do matki, przynajmniej kolorem i fakturą sierści, ale jakież było moje rozczarowanie, kiedy już zapoznałem się z przedziwnymi właściwościami zimnej tafli lustra i odkryłem, że ten brzydki kociak, żyjący w mahoniowych ramach jest mną! Na pewno nie po cudownej rasowej Lorelei odziedziczyłem krótki nos i agresywnie wysuniętą szczękę boksera, ani też niezgrabnie wygięte łapy, jakby ktoś dla okrutnego żartu kształtował je na beczce. Pewnie właśnie dlatego w domu, gdzie przyszedłem na świat, pojawiali się kolejni ludzie i ubywało mego rodzeństwa, ale mnie nikt nie chciał. Matka z rezygnacją odprowadzała wzrokiem swe odchodzące dzieci, a potem patrzyła na mnie swymi cudownymi bursztynowymi oczami. Do tej pory jest dla mnie zagadką, czy cieszyła się, że jeszcze jestem, czy może żałowała, iż nie wzięto właśnie mnie.

Rosłem, gromadziłem wiedzę. Spędzałem coraz więcej czasu z ludźmi: Moją Dziewczynką Kate i Skarbem-Mamą; wieczorami dołączał do nich Tata Dough – tak, wiem, są to niewiarygodnie naiwne imiona, lecz właśnie tak się do siebie zwracali, a ja wtedy dopiero zaczynałem przygodę z poznawaniem języka ludzi. Przesiadywałem razem z nimi, oglądając telewizję. Siedziałem pod fotelem, czujnie nastawiając uszu, kiedy Tata Dough czytał głośno urywki z gazet. Wartowałem niestrudzenie przy Mojej Dziewczynce, kiedy oglądała książeczki z obrazkami – takie były moje źródła wiedzy.

W końcu zostałem tylko ja i moja matka. W perspektywie miałem spokojne życie na poduszce Mojej Dziewczynki lub na parapecie w kuchni, która była rewirem Skarbu-Mamusi; odgrodzony z jednej strony siatką od Koszmarnie-Wkurzającego-Pudelka, a z drugiej drewnianym płotem od Chłopaka-Tych-Lewinsonów. Kto wie, jak potoczyłby się moje losy, gdybym nie usłyszał od Taty Dougha pamiętnej frazy: Skarbie, jeśli chcemy zatrzymać Dodgera, musimy go wykastrować. Nie chcesz przecież mieć znów w domu gromady kotów. Wystarczająco dużo kłopotu było z poprzednimi.

Dodger to moje stare imię – koszyczek numer piętnaście.

Słowo „kastrować" było dla mnie pojęciem niezbyt jasnym, ale z kontekstu wynikało, że chcą zrobić coś, co sprawi, że nie będę mógł mieć dzieci. To mi nie odpowiadało. Pragnąłem dzieci. Chciałem siedzieć na poręczy werandy i patrzeć na swoje dzieci, bawiące się pomiędzy stokrotkami. Właśnie to sprawiło, że pewnego ranka, nie zważając na śnieg i zimno, wyruszyłem w świat, na własną łapę szukając w nim swego miejsca. Do koszyczka z tamtego okresu hurtem załadowałem głód, ból wyziębionych łap, za delikatnych na tak ciężkie wędrówki oraz psy – przerażające potwory, grożące mi zza ogrodzeń. Na szczęście żaden nie mógł mnie dosięgnąć. Byłem wtedy bardzo młodym, zaledwie siedmiomiesięcznym kotem i było to najbardziej przerażające doświadczenie w mym dotychczasowym życiu.

Koszyczek wspomnień numer trzydzieści zarezerwowałem dla szczególnego obrazu. Oglądam go czasami, czując za każdym razem dziwną mieszaninę szacunku, lęku i wdzięczności. Nie będę się rozwodził nad swoją poniewierką, ale kiedy już zamarzałem w śniegu, pokonany i zrezygnowany, nadszedł on – mój prywatny anioł, chociaż w tamtej chwili przypominał raczej diabła. Sunął ku mnie przez tę białą potworność jak czołg, prawie nie poświęcając jej uwagi – krępy, masywny, kołysał się z boku na bok jak zapaśnik. Potem rzucił mi się w oczy kształt głowy przybysza. Przedtem widziałem i takie /i uszy jedynie na obrazku z lisem pustynnym w książce Mojej-Dziewczynki, ale on nie był lisem lecz kotem, a w każdym razie tak mi się wtedy wydawało. Buro cętkowany, krzywołapy, wielkouchy kocur z wrednym wyrazem pyska stanął nade mną, a we mnie walczyły ze sobą: chęć, by wcisnąć się w ziemię i zrobić malutki, jak najmniejszy, i przeciwnie - ochota przybrania bojowej postawy, z postawioną sierścią na karku. Ostatecznie jednak nie zrobiłem nic. On stał jeszcze przez chwilę, odwrócił się i zaczął wracać po własnych śladach. Zrobił kilka kroków, po czym spojrzał do tyłu, jakby chcąc powiedzieć: Chodź za mną. Nie miałem wielkiego wyboru, więc powlokłem się poprzez padający śnieg, wpatrując się w pędzel na końcu ogona przewodnika, uniesionego dumnie niczym chorągiew.

W ten sposób dotarłem do schronienia, szopy na granicy podmiejskich zabudowań i ugorów. Cicha, bezpieczna przystań, pełna zakamarków, w których można było się ukryć – raj dla kotów i nieco mniej rajskie włości dla myszy. Byłem za słaby, żeby polować (zresztą nie miałem w tym wprawy, do tej pory trenując jedynie na zabawkach) więc kot, który tak wielkodusznie się mną zaopiekował, z początku przynosił mi mysie zwłoki i chude wróble, złapane na zewnątrz. Najpierw nauczyłem się je jeść, potem zdobyłem umiejętność samodzielnego polowania. Tak upływał czas – na łowach, na wspólnym milczeniu, kiedy nauczyłem się segregować myśli. Prawdopodobnie On robił to samo podczas długich godzin trwania w bezruchu, kiedy jego bursztynowe oczy wolno, płynnie przemieszczały się z przedmiotu na przedmiot – pełne zadumy i skupienia. Jednak refleksyjna strona jego natury znikała bez śladu, kiedy ktoś niepowołany naruszał jego terytorium. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak On przepędza włóczącego się koło szopy foksa, zamieniając się raptownie w najeżoną kulę futra, pełną zębów i pazurów, chyba ze trzy razy większą niż zwykle, a do tego wyjącą strasznym głosem. Pies nawet nie zaryzykował dokładniejszego obejrzenia przeciwnika, zwiał, aż przedwiosenne błoto pryskało mu spod łap. Tak samo On traktował wszelkich innych nieproszonych gości, z wyjątkiem starszej kobiety, która raz na jakiś czas przychodziła by sprawdzić stan szopy i zostawiała nam przy okazji trochę jedzenia. Nazywała Go Dzikusem.

Mogę tylko snuć przypuszczenia, dlaczego Dzikus mnie przygarnął, choć tak bardzo cenił sobie samotność. Moją ulubioną teorią jest ta, że rozpoznał w zmarzniętym ryżym młokosie jedno ze swoich dzieci. W końcu po kimś musiałem odziedziczyć tę bandycką fizjonomię i łapy jak bumerangi. I na pewno nie był to buldog z końca ulicy.

Wraz z wydłużającymi się dniami rósł we mnie niepokój. Aż pewnego wieczoru Dzikus wypłoszył z kąta szopy zwierzę, które wziąłem w pierwszej chwili za wielką fretkę. Zastanawiałem się, czy zdołamy ją wspólnie zabić i zjeść, a wtedy domniemama fretka rozdarła się chrypliwym dyszkantem:

Głupek! Głupek! Wycirus! Głupek! Pomietło, wycirus!

Dzikus najeżył się, burcząc gardłowo, a fretka zaniosła się paskudnym chichotem, szurnęła w dziurę między deskami i tyleśmy ją widzieli.

Tego wieczora założyłem nowy osobny koszyczek dla rzeczy niezwykłych. Uświadomiłem sobie też, gdzie leży źródło mego niepokoju. Brakowało mi ludzi. Chętnie znów zobaczyłbym Moją-Dziewczynkę i Mamusię-Skarb, a nawet tego paskudnego Dougha. Brakowało mi ludzkiej mowy, informacji, obrazków w książkach i telewizji. Życie w szopie stawiało przede mną wyjątkowo małe wymagania intelektualne. Może bym nawet próbował wrócić, gdyby nie wisząca nade mną groźba tajemniczej „kastracji". Dzikus chyba wyczuł, co się dzieje, gdyż następnego dnia wyprowadził mnie daleko poza swój rewir, aż tam, gdzie zaczynały się pierwsze ceglane domy starego Londynu i jego staroświeckie zagracone podwórka. Stanęliśmy, popatrzyliśmy sobie w ślepia. Niespodzianie liznął mnie w czoło – był to pierwszy i ostatni przejaw sympatii (poza myszami) jaki od niego otrzymałem. Potem otworzył pysk i powiedział z wysiłkiem:

Iiicz taummm. Icz tam.

I odszedł, zanim ochłonąłem ze zdumienia. Wtedy już ostatecznie załamał się mój pogląd, że Dzikus jest kotem. To z kolei pociągnęło logiczny wniosek, że i ja kotem nie jestem, a w każdym razie nie do końca. Koty nie mówią, koty nie odczuwają potrzeby mówienia.

Przede mną otwierał swe podwoje Londyn i nowe możliwości – te wspaniałe i te mniej wspaniałe. Gdybym już zapoznał się z Dickensem, pewnie natychmiast znalazłbym analogię z postacią Oliwera Twista, wtedy jednak najbardziej interesowało mnie jacy są tutejsi mieszkańcy, czy lubią koty i jak tu wygląda zaopatrzenie w myszy.

Kolejne koszyczki wspomnień zawierają miejskie szczury, sypialnię w starej beczce i sklep rybny, pod którym staczałem walki o łby dorszy z lokalnymi watażkami. Podpatrzona u mego ojca metoda walki, którą nazwałem „na berserkera" kiedy znalazłem odpowiednie słowo, okazała się całkiem skuteczna, zwłaszcza w starciach jeden na jednego z bezdomnymi kundlami. Z domowego pieszczocha, półpersa erudyty stałem się czymś w rodzaju Karmazynowego Pirata. Nadal jednak kręciłem się w pobliżu ludzi, choć byłem daleko mniej ufny, napatrzywszy się na uliczników rzucających kamieniami w koty i psy.

Kolejny wielki przełom nastąpił w dniu, kiedy zawędrowałem w rejon Londynu, gdzie wszystko nie tylko inaczej pachniało, ale też ludzie mówili i zachowywali się inaczej niż gdzie indziej. Usadowiłem się na daszku jakiegoś baraczku, patrząc w dół i obserwując przechodniów w kolorowych płaszczach i spiczastych kapeluszach. Niektórzy patrzyli na mnie z sympatią, inni mówili do sąsiadów na przykład coś w rodzaju „niezły kołnierz" i na tych prychałem pogardliwie. Dzieci pokazywały mnie palcami – i ooooo, jaki kotek! /i Przywykłem już do tego. Mój kolor zawsze zwracał uwagę, więc wcale się nie zdziwiłem, kiedy przystanął pod moim daszkiem duży, brodaty mężczyzna w krzywo zapiętym płaszczu. Dziwne było dopiero to, że nie odchodził.

K-łopoty, k-olego? – odezwał się życzliwym tonem, grzebiąc jednocześnie po kieszeniach. – Łapa, jak w-widzę...

Oblizałem nos, zmieszany. Dwa dni temu istotnie oberwałem w starciu ze szczurem. Był chyba czymś paskudnym zarażony, bo moja zraniona ostrymi zębami łapa spuchła i bolała ciągle, mimo że ją ciągle wylizywałem. Facet obejrzał to, co wyciągnął z głębin płaszcza i zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

S-ucharki... Nies-tety, nie mam cię czym p-oczęstować. Chyb-a że p-ójdziesz ze mną, co? Na m-leko? – rzucił zachęcająco. Miał osobliwy sposób mówienia, jakby niektóre słowa, opuszczając jego usta, potykały się w progu.

Mleka nie piłem od niepamiętnych czasów. Deszczówka lub wątpliwej jakości woda z miejskiej fontanny, zalatująca mydłem – oto napoje dzikiego kota. Raptem strasznie mi się zachciało tego mleka, aż z zażenowaniem stwierdziłem, że z łakomstwa lata mi dolna szczęka.

Zap-raszam – zachęcił brodacz, podsuwając mi ramię. Ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie zsunąłem się na nie, gotów przeorać facetowi twarz pazurami i zwiać, gdyby chciał mnie złapać.

N-no to w drog-ę. – Ruszył powoli przed siebie, nie próbując mnie pogłaskać, co było z jego strony posunięciem rozsądnym. – P-rzedstawię ci k-ogoś miłego. Z-obaczysz, p-anie kocie.

i Dodger /i , chciałem powiedzieć, ale wyszło z tego tylko „miau". Nie potrafiłem mówić, nawet tak marnie jak Dzikus. Cóż zresztą bezdomnemu kotu po imieniu? Niepotrzebna ekstrawagancja.

O dziwo, niewiele osób zwracało uwagę na człowieka z kotem na ramieniu. Spoglądali tylko przelotnie i zaraz zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Zauważyłem w tłumie przechodniów inne osoby z kotami, więc musiała to być całkiem zwyczajna sprawa. Ciekawa okolica, nie ma co. Mój wierzchowiec skręcił i otworzył jakieś drzwi, zadźwięczał dzwonek.

„Ktoś miły" okazał się kobietą w średnim wieku, odzianą w brązowy kitel. Siedziała za ladą zabałaganionego, ciemnawego sklepu. Włosy podniosły mi się na karku, kiedy dostrzegłem wszędzie klatki, a w nich zwierzęta. Jednak natychmiast uspokoiłem się trochę, kiedy zauważyłem, że większość stoi otworem, a ich lokatorzy mogą swobodnie wchodzić i wychodzić. W najbliższej klatce tłoczyło się jedna przez drugą kilka puszystych kolorowych kulek z wyłupiastymi oczkami. Popiskiwały, gapiąc się na mnie i wysuwając niesamowicie długie języki, całkiem podobne do różowych robaków.

Dzień d-obry, Kor-nelio. P-opatrz kogo przyp-rowadziłem w gości.

Matt, a to niespodzianka. Spodziewałam się ciebie dopiero w sobotę.

No cóż, ok-oliczności sprawiły, że jest-em wcześniej, m-oja droga. Na chwilkę, po drodze do p-racy. Obiecałem temu p-anu mleko. M-ożesz na niego zerk-nąć?

Kornelia zsunęła okulary z czoła na nos, przypatrując mi się badawczo.

Na Merlina, Matthew, gdzieś ty go znalazł?

Na m-urku, Kor-nelio. P-rzy Kalafiorowej. Ch-yba jest bezd-omny, sądząc po stanie jeg-o sierści. Ma też z-ranioną ł-apę.

Zszedłem z ramienia Matthew na ladę, gdyż kobieta postawiła na niej miseczkę. Mleka nie było widać, ale dama w brązowym kitlu wyjęła z kieszeni patyk i pomachała nim na naczyniem.

i Milkyway! /i 

Miska napełniła się białym płynem. Powąchałem go ostrożnie, niewątpliwie pachniał mlekiem. Postanowiłem odłożyć to do koszyczka razem z gadającą fretką, dołożyć kulki z oczkami i nie dziwić się już niczemu.

Popatrz na te pędzle na uszach, na krój oczu – entuzjazmowała się Kornelia, kiedy piłem. – Ma też kitkę na ogonie. Ta linia grzbietu... – Pomacała mnie znienacka, więc zawarczałem ostrzegawczo.

T-ak myślałem, K-ornelio. Coś mi mów-iło, że to nie jest z-wykły kot. Mieszaniec, t-ak?

Ma mało cech kuguchara, Matt, ale samo jego zachowanie wskazuje na to, że rozumie o czym mówimy. Jest przynajmniej częściowo magiczny.

Nie p-owinien się włóczyć. Może byś go przyg-arnęła, Kor-nelio?

Matt, ja handluję zwierzętami, a nie przygarniam.

Więc g-o przyg-arnij a p-otem sprzed-aj jakiejś mił-ej rodzinie.

Matt, na hodowanie kuguchara trzeba mieć zezwolenie w ministerstwa. Chyba że... – kobieta zawiesiła głos. – Chyba że nikomu nie powiem, że to półkuguchar. W końcu na razie wygląda po prostu jak sfilcowany kot perski.

Podniosłem głowę znad miski i popatrzyłem na nią, a potem na Matthew.

Czy to pa-nu odpowiada, p-anie kocie? – zagadnął.

Zastanowiłem się. Miła rodzina, być może z dziećmi. Ludzie, którzy będą do mnie mówić i wiedzieć, że ich rozumiem. To by było coś. Czy nie o tym właśnie marzyłem, patrząc na oddalone miejskie dachy przez brudne okienko szopy Dzikusa? Wyciągnąłem w stronę Kornelii skaleczoną łapę.

Mam nowe imię, nowy dom (tymczasowy) i nową miskę, w której regularnie pojawia się ryba i mleko. Uczę się nowego świata, do którego przynależę. Siedzę w witrynie sklepu zoologicznego, przeglądając koszyczki wspomnieniowe i czekam na kogoś, kto mnie zechce.

Koniec

W opowiadaniu wykorzystano:

kuguchara, wozaka, kilka pufków, pręgowanego kota i postać Niewymownego Scrapa z ff „Słoneczko Slytherinu".


End file.
